


hot chocolate and marshmallows

by badfilename



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfilename/pseuds/badfilename
Summary: it's a snow day, and everything is very sweet.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	hot chocolate and marshmallows

Lux watches as sugary little clouds of white melt into her mug of hot chocolate. A wisp of steam rises from her drink and as she takes a sip, and she feels her cheeks warm. It was the perfect treat for a day snowed in.

On the coffee table in front of the couch sat five whole bags full of giant marshmallows. Lux was certain she could've done just fine with even half of one bag, but Jinx said she wanted to be extra, extra, extra sure that Lux had all the marshmallows she needed. If anything, the excessive commitment was overwhelmingly endearing. 

Lux catches herself laughing, knowing Jinx trudged through a snowstorm with an armful of bagged marshmallows just so she could please her girlfriends' sweet tooth.

"What're you giggling at, weirdo?" Jinx asks as she walks into the living room, carrying her own mug. It was a souvenir, from a trip they took to the zoo back in the summer. The gift shop, of course, didn't have anything with her name on it, so Jinx settled on a cup that said "Grandpa", -- the letter "G" hugged close by a koala.

"You. I'm laughing at you," Lux looks up and smirks. "Grandpa."

"Please, Lux, respect your elders," Jinx rebukes, raising her mug. She grabs a handful of marshmallows as she passes the coffee table, stuffing them all into her mouth at once before plopping down on the couch next to Lux. Lux covers the top of her mug to stop it from splashing before taking one last sip. She places it down next to the surplus of bags and leans into Jinx.

"I'm older than you by a whole two months, chipmunk" she says, poking at Jinx's cheek.

"Hey, corny nicknames are my thing," Jinx mocks a pout, made even more ridiculous by the mouth full of marshmallows.

Lux responds by sticking her tongue out, then giving Jinx a quick kiss to her cheek.

The wind picks up outside, rattling the frosted windows. Lux pulls herself closer to Jinx, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Jinx only planned to spend the day at Lux's apartment, but the snowstorm turned one day into two, then three. And by the way it looked outside, it could even turn into four. Lux would be lying t if she said she wasn't taking full advantage of their extra time together, practically attatching herself to Jinx the entire stay. They lived on different sides of the city, just a short train ride really, but it was still inconvenient enough to make planning difficult.

Jinx didn't seem to mind being at her place longer than usual either. The first morning she greeted Lux with some terribly burnt pancakes, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon watching some show about a lady sharing an apartment with living teddy bears. It was silly, and meant for children, but by the final episode Jinx was in deep. She had mapped out an entire alternate universe where the bears were reactivated war machines waiting for the right time to strike, hidden under the perfect guise of cuddly stuffed animals. Lux made the pancakes that following morning, giving them extra dollops of batter for ears and chocolate chip noses to make them look like bears. As soon as Jinx saw them, she already had Lux against the counter, pajamas unbuttoned, crashing her with kisses.

So yeah, the extra snow seemed to be working out pretty well.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but the weather is totally making you gayer than usual,” Jinx says, sipping on her cocoa. 

Lux mocks a scoff. “Jinx, I’m hurt. How could you accuse me of such a thing?”

Jinx puts her own mug down on the table with a clack, then shifts in her seat to face Lux. She leans in, resting her forehead against Lux’s, letting her eyelids heavy with a sigh. Lux watches the way Jinx’s eyelashes flutter, slow and relaxed; she maps the freckles on her nose, the ones so light that Lux can only see them when they’re this close, and then tilts her chin up to meet Jinx’s lips with her own. Jinx slacks, then slips an arm behind Lux. She moves her hand underneath Lux’s sweater, and rubs circles with her thumb at the small of her back. 

When Lux pulls away, Jinx has a goofy smile, something halfway between burning embarrassment and complete adoration. 

“Who’s being gay now?” Lux whispers, this time kissing a spot of freckles. 

“I mean, it’s still you,” Jinx’s voice is low. “I never said I minded it.” 

“Thanks for the marshmallows,” Lux says.

Jinx quirks an eyebrow. “Wow, Lux. That was so romantic. You’re welcome,” this time Jinx drops her voice to a husk, “for the marshmallows. ”

They’re still leaning against each other, and Lux can’t help but kiss her eyebrows too, then her cheeks, her jawline, her temples; everything about Jinx was so vulnerable in that dumb little moment. 

Jinx wasn’t wrong, the weather did seem to make Lux more affectionate than usual. 

“Wait, wait–” Jinx stops her as Lux’s kisses start to trail down her neck. “I really like this, but uh… I think I need to set the mood here.” She slips away from Lux and stands up all too fast. Lux literally whines, and Jinx shoots her an exasperated look and rolls her eyes.

“It’s worth it, trust me,” Jinx says, moving toward the television. She fiddles with a few buttons and then the screen flashes on with a red glow, that then fades to- the bear show. Jinx turns back, biting her lip and waggling her eyebrows. 

“Jinx.” Lux states flatly, now sitting straight up in her seat. 

“Oh come on,” she moves back toward the couch, moving her knees up onto the cushion. “You have your hot chocolate, and I have my… bears.” 

Lux sighs. As the show mumbles on in the background, Jinx straddles Lux’s lap and leans her down so that her back is against the armrest. She moves a hand back under Lux’s sweater, this time drawing light lines across her stomach, then nuzzles into the crook of her neck, peppering the exposed skin with kisses.

“You’re ridiculous." Lux tries her absolute best to sound annoyed, but fails miserably. The pleasant weight of Jinx on top of her and the unfaltering attention scrambles her mind into a fuzzy mess. 

“You love it,” Jinx says with a light nip to her neck. 

The snow picks up outside, blurring the windows with white, and the television is playing something, and her hot chocolate is getting cold, but none of that matters as much as Jinx. 

“I really do,” Lux responds, combing her fingers through Jinx's hair. Lux can feel Jinx's smile in their next kiss, and silently she prays for the snow to never melt.


End file.
